The Great Escape
by WarcraftsVoltaire
Summary: This is the story of an unnamed thief who makes the greatest escape in the history of Azeroth.


Chapter One: The Beginning

I am a thief. The scum of society. I am the hunted and the hunter, the peasants fear me. I am the best around there is none better than me. This is an autobiography of sorts it is the story of the greatest escape in history.

I will start when I was a child. My father was a thief a rather large disappointment to the whole underworld. We had to move due my father's lack of talent. Once when I was maybe twelve we moved to Stormwind. During the nights I would sneak off to an inn and get drunk with the older stonemasons. One certain night when I had snuck away during the Midsummer Fire Festival, my favorite inn, the one in Old Town. You know the one. I was sitting next to my favorite mason an Edwin Vancleef he was telling me how he had never been paid for his services when Stormwind was rebuilt. I wasn't paying much attention for he ranted about this same problem for days on end. A certain female in the corner had caught my eye. She was dressed in all black leather armor from head to toe, she looked like a thief. I slowly wandered over to her table and sat down next to her.

"And who are you?" She blatantly spitted at me.

"Just a thief's son. How about you?" I said acting as smooth as I could.

"Really? Wow, I think you are amazing. Could I meet the thief himself?" She said clearly sarcastically.

"Yeah you can if you want" I replied thinking I had picked her up.

"Follow me" The woman said to me.

"Okay." I replied acting smooth even though that's not how I was really feeling. We walked over to the door and down the cobblestone street to a random closed up house. She stuck her key in the door and led me in.

"Please close the door." She asked me. I was going crazy. I turned around and black…

Chapter 2: The Journey

At times I woke up during my journey only to struggle around a little and be knocked back. I think I was on a wagon of some sort. Maybe in a burlap sack. This time is fuzzy to me I just remember it took several days for me to get to the location. I awoke on a boat deep in the open sea. It was day time and I remember seeing a small crew working. No one even noticed me as I walked into the captain's quarters. I saw a man dressed in pirate clothes with an eye patch and a parrot on his shoulder. I remember thinking to myself that he looked stereotypical. "What's going on here?" I in queried the pirate.

"Aye Mate, ye on the Purple Clam. Now get yeself to working the portside sails." The pirate retorted to me. I almost laughed how fake his accent was but if he wanted to act I wouldn't insult him, especially since he had a bloodstained cutlass on his belt. I went outside to the man barking orders at the crew. Thinking, he must be the first mate.

"What does "Portside" mean?" I asked him. Being from the city I had no clue.

"Eh, Crew we got ourselves a new shipment of city boy. Aye, Jones!" A fat dwarf turned around. "Take this filth here and show him the ropes."

"Aye First Mate Johnson." Spat the Dwarf. He motioned to station. "Grab that rope and pull when Johnson tells ye to do so." He took a swig of his whiskey. For days on end I worked on that boat as it sailed around pillaging ships and attacking ports. I grew to love my life as a pirate I took my share to buy the most flamboyant clothes and weapons for myself. I would check the news of Stormwind. So naturally I heard of Edwin Vancleef's rebellion into the Deadmines and the prison riot of the stockades. Also I heard of King Varian Wrynn coming back to the throne. My boat would frequently take port in the goblin capital of Booty Bay. My fellow pirates and I would load up on drinks and head to the old troll arena to watch the adventurers fight over the treasure. One day our captain whose name I never learned decided to raid the wrong city.

Chapter 3: Prison

It was a glorious morning when I awoke on the beach. I had passed out the night before and I had lost the boat. I was hoping the crew would wait for me. I had traveled south to the tip of Booty Bay and found three pirate ships that were not out ships. I returned to Booty Bay to find the boat docked up stocking cannon balls and pistol shots. I boarded up to find out we would travel to a horde base camp in stranglethorn. The only encounter I had had with the horde was the drunkards in the inns or Mahley the ships own witch doctor. We waited till sunset before setting out to the camp to raid. The boat anchored out about 500 yards. I had to pile into the boats to sail to shore. Many of the boats got sunk on the way to the shore.

We ran into the houses murdering innocent civilians and the camp guard. Bullets whizzed by my ears and I was hit in the shoulder. My crew had to regroup behind the chief's tent. We all stormed into the tent only to be welcomed by twenty orcs with bows and guns. They restrained us and locked a 5 of us into a cage not big enough for one. After a couple of days we were taken into a prison in the city of Orgrimmar. It was a horrible sight. There were bloody cells with skeletons and rotting corpses.

Day after day they took a different prisoner to execute in the city square. We were the hot ticket to see everyone wanted to see Alliance executed. One day when I was sitting in my cell wondering when it was my turn to die. I heard a familiar voice from the small barred window. It was Mahley! He handed me a paper with all the news in it. Apparently our attack had started a full blown war between Horde and Alliance. The horde was winning. I was the last pirate alive. I knew tomorrow I would be dead I had to escape. I started making a plan.

Chapter 4: The Escape

The executioner was coming. I couldn't do anything I was going to die. "Come on puny human, time to put on a show for the people" the smelly orc grunted at me. He slammed open the gate and grabbed my shirt and pulled me out onto a big stage were thousands of orcs, tauren, trolls, and forsaken. I was laid down on my back so I could see my death descending on me. The announcer said something I could not understand then the crowd cheered. The masked executioner lifted his axe…

Everything was slow motion, my life flashed before my eyes it was a short one I was not even 21 yet I thought how I had never been able to tell my family how much I loved them and I remembered the woman who got me here in the first place. I knew I would never have my revenge. The axe started its decent I thought fast and rolled out of place the axe had clipped off my long hair. The crowd made a collective gasp and I pulled a small shiv out of my pants and stabbed the executioner. I had hopped on some barrels and up to a roof. I agilely dodged the arrows that shot at me as I ran towards the exit of the town. I sprinted to the door as the gate closed and I need a new route I ran down a dark street I hid behind some barrels while the City Watch ran past. I was brainstorming a way to get out when I noticed I was next to a tailor shop that was closed up probably to go watch my death. I jumped through a window into the store. I grabbed female clothes and quickly changed also I grabbed a girly umbrella. I casually left the store holding the umbrella low to cover my face. I made my way towards the alternative exit when I was stopped by an orc.

"Hey pretty lady" he said to me. I did not know what to do but I decided to take a lesson from the deceitful woman who got me into this whole mess.

"Ooo you are handsome follow me" I had to fake a girly voice and it was horrible. But he bought it! I thought how dumb orcs were. I led him to an alleyway where I took out the shiv I used on the executioner and finished the brainless monster off. A huge gust of wind took away my umbrella. I had to run to the exit. The guards were on me again. I thought I would never escape those stupid orcs. I was in a full blown sprint to the exit when I had an idea. When I was a child I met an alchemist's child and he told me about all the potions. I saw an apothecary and ran inside with the guards close behind. I ran into the basement looking for a special potion, I heard the orcs telling some to cover the door and split up in the house. I couldn't find the potion! Finally I had found it I tore the cork out and drank the potion. I instantly felt lighter. I had to try to see if the potion worked an orc ran down the stairs quickly he turned around and yelled.

"Captain the human is not down here." He declared. It worked I can't believe the potion actually worked. I knew I had only a small window of time a grabbed other potions and went up the stairs. Right as I was about out the door the potion wore off. I kept trying to sneak even though I was clearly visible I had not noticed till the orcs yelled at me. I was SO close to the exit but I was getting tired and the orcs were catching up. I tore down the street throwing the potions down behind me to see if anything would happen to help me. When I only had 5 more potions one of them fell out of my hands in front of me. I felt instant white heat I had to keep moving through the flames and when I came out of the flames I was burning alive but the guards didn't run into the flames. I ran to the bridge right outside the gates when the orcs had resumed chasing me I waited till they got close then I took the plunge off the bridge into the water. It was a horrible mistake…


End file.
